The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, such as an aircraft passenger seat, that has improved motion intended to provide greater passenger comfort. In premium class seating areas seats often have “lie flat” or “near lie flat” characteristics that allow passengers to move from a full upright taxi, takeoff and landing (“TTOL”) position to a prone position suitable for resting or sleeping, with intermediate positions between these two extremes. As prior art seats move from a full upright position, the rear end of the seat pan tilts downwardly and the front of the seat pan rises, and along with it, the fixed leg rest, raising the passenger's feet off of the aircraft deck.
It is known that passengers seldom want the seat bottom to move to a more angled position without the seat back also reclining, and prior art seats also raise the feet to maintain the same relative body angle as the seat back reclines.
Therefore, there is a need for a passenger seat that provides a more comfortable and space-efficient seat. Newer aircraft seats in premium seating areas of the cabin must have more amenities and features and must be more adjustable, including seat pan angle and substantially-flat reclining functionality, thereby providing a passenger with additional in-flight comfort. While an aircraft operator may want to provide its passengers with amenities such as adjustable seats, prior art aircraft seats with moveable seat back and seat pan presented aircraft operators with a challenge of simultaneously angling the seat pan and seat back, and combining the recline function into a more comfortable motion.